Yugioh! DE - Episode 006
The Obelisk Exhibition II Synopsis ''Marlon'''' aims to prove he doesn't belong in Slifer Red.'' Summary The Second Duel Ends The second duel of the Obelisk Exhibtion has just concluded to the modest cheer of the crowd. Participants Forrest and Cynthia shake hands on a good duel. Clarissa leads the applause and says that Cynthia's stalling tactics were very strong but Forrest's tactics by constantly manipulating the field have demonstrated why he won and why he's an Obelisk. The two take to their seats and Clarissa announces that there are two duels remaining before the main event with Raymond. Clarissa first calls up the Slifer Marlon and the Obelisk Daniel to approach the stage. The Third Duel The boys are called, and they are set to duel one another. The Slifers cheer for Marlon to represent them well and defeat the Obelisk. Marlon thinks back to the hours he spent practicing and tuning his Deck just for this chance to prove himself. Marlon gets a bit giddy thinking that if he wins, he may even advance to Ra Yellow. It's all the more motivation to prove he belongs at the top. Daniel and Marlon reach the center. They shake hands and play the standard game of rock-paper-scissors. Marlon wins and he decides to go first. The walk to opposite platforms and begin their duel. Lethal Combinations Marlon draws and sets a monster. He then activates Continuous Spell: “Poison Fangs”. Now, each time Daniel takes battle damage from a Beast monster, he takes and additional 500 damage. Marlon sets one card and ends his turn. Marlon looks to his facedown, monster with his "Des Koala". Marlon intends to use "Des Koala's" high DEF to inflict reflect damage that will trigger "Poison Fangs". In addition, "Des Koala's" own effect will inflict major damage to Daniel. Daniel draws and his fellow Obelisks Freshman egg him to go easy on Marlon. Marlon takes offense and shouts back but Daniel tells Marlon to focus on him and the duel. Danny opens his turn by Normal Summoning "Twin-Sword Marauder". Daniel explains his monster's effect to be able to inflict piercing damage. Marlon welcomes the challenge but Daniel says he's wary of Marlon's facedown monster. Therefore, he equips "Twin-Sword Marauder" with “Ballista of Rampart Smashing”. Marlon doesn't know what the card does. Clarissa chimes in to explain that that if the equipped monster attacks a facedown Defense Position monster, the equipped monster gains 1500 during damage calculation only. She says that with Daniel's combination, Marlon is certain to take a lot of damage. Daniel promptly enters his Battle Phase. "Marauder" temporarily gains 1500 ATK up to 3100 as it attacks and destroys Marlon’s set monster, revealed to be "Des Koala”. “Marauder’s” effect forces Marlon to take piercing damage heavy piercing damage. Marlon braves the damage but announces his “Des Koala’s” effect to inflict 400 damage to Daniel for each card in his hand. Daniel has 4 cards in his hand, so the spirit of "Des Koala" slashes Daniel to reduce his Life Points to 2400, giving him the lead. Marlon also points to his Trap Card, “Animal Trail”. Marlon says he was prepared in case his strategy failed and "Des Koala" was destroyed by battle. Now, he can add any Beast monster to his hand from his Deck, selecting “Big Koala”. Daniel says Marlon's plan was nice but his Battle Phase isn't over. Marlon says his monster already attacked, but Daniel explains that if "Marauder" attacks and Defense Position monster, its allowed to attack again, hence it's name. This time, "Twin-Sword Marauder" attacks directly, slashing 1600 of Marlon's Life Points down to 1100. Daniel sets two cards and ends his turn. Marlon becomes angry and embarrassed that he's being crushed so easily and by a two-card combo. The Obelisk Freshmen laugh and remind Daniel they said not to go so hard on him. The Slifers, however, cheer on Marlon, telling him never to give up. The Slifers are led by Maribel, Kyle, and Clovis in their cheering. Marlon tells himself to focus because he knows he can still inflict a lot of damage and win the duel. Marlon draws and gets the card he needed. Marlon activates “Polymerization” discarding “Big Koala” and “Des Kangaroo” in his hand to Fusion Summon his strongest monster, “Master of Oz” in Attack Position. The monster bearing a massive amount of ATK silences the Obelisks who were jeering Marlon. Marlon does the math and says one attack from his “Master of Oz” is plenty enough to win him the duel. Marlon declares the attack against “Marauder” who is destroyed in an explosion. Marlon cheers, thinking he's won the duel, but Daniel has 1100 Life Points remaining, confusing him. Daniel reminds Marlon o his two set Spell/Traps. He activated the first, “Ground Capture” which allowed him to halve the Battle Damage. In addition, since he still took at least 1000 damage, he can draw one card. Marlon says he still took Battle Damage, so his “Poison Fangs” activates. The poisonous fanged teeth, burst from their stagnant position on the field and bite Daniel, reducing his Life Points to 600. Marlon sets one card and ends his turn. A Quiet Victory Seeing Daniel now lose, causes the Obelisks to turn on him and call him an embarrassment to the dorm. Marlon mumbles that they are all elitist trash. Daniel says it's why he's ignoring them. He says all crowds can be fickle and wishy-washy. If he gets caught up in their antics, he'll lose focus and lose the duel. Daniel says his philosophy is to stay in the moment and he's paid attention to Marlon's facedown. Therefore, he activates “Dust Tornado” to destroy Marlon’s set Spell/Trap before he can even get the chance to use it next turn. Danny officially begins his turn after his trap resolves. He draws and activates "Reinforcements of the Army" to add any Level 4 or lower Warrior monster to his hand from his Deck. He chooses "D.D. Warrior Lady" whom he subsequently Normal Summons. Daniel then activates “Riryoku” to halve “Master of Oz’s” ATK then increase “Parshath’s” ATK by the same amount until the End Phase. The simple Spell astonishes Marlon who must watch as energy is siphoned from his strongest monster to a monster without even 2000 ATK. "D.D. Warrior Lady" is now the strongest monster on the field with 3600 ATK, and she uses her incredible boost in power to destroy “Master of Oz” and wipe out the rest of Marlon's Life Points to win Daniel the duel. Marlon walks off the platform, angry and embarrassed but manages to remain composed while Danny modestly smiles in victory victory. Marlon sits by Cameron who says he won't patronize his friend, but will say that he dueled well. Marlon insists that's the same as patronizing, rendering Cameron silent. The Main Event Clarissa gets the crowd excited for what she considers the main event. Cameron looks at Shy who keeps her eyes front. They are naturally set to duel each other. Clarissa calls them forward and makes emphasis to highlight Cameron who has made quite the name for himself among the Freshman at the academy, defeating a teacher and choosing to be a Slifer. Shaheen Anderson, his opponent, has yet to be in an official duel this year until now, making her Deck a complete unknown, but she certainly knows about Cameron's. As such, all of the teachers, especially Father Vin and Chancellor Maddox are eager to see this duel. Raymond as well seems very intrigued by the affair. Shy and Cameron meet in the center and shake hands. Cameron tries to have small-talk with Shy, mentioning that they haven't said a word to each other since he left the Obelisk dorms. Shy flatly says it's not like they are friends. Perhaps they could have been had he not left however. Cameron offers a modest smile in acceptance, admitting that it very true. The two then play their game of rock-paper-scissors which Shy wins and she elects to go first. The two take opposite sides of the platform to begin their duel. The Last Duel Begins Shy draws going first. She but sets a monster and ends her turn. Cameron thinks nothing of it but won't allow Shy to use his momentum against him. He sets one card and Normal Summons "Genex Neutron". Cameron orders "Neutron" to attack and destroy Shy's set monster, revealed to be "Mother Grizzly". Shy activates Mother's Grizzle's effect to Special Summon any WATER monster from her Deck with a maximum of 1500 ATK in Attack Position. She Special Summons the Tuner monster, "Freeze Commander" from her Deck in Attack Position. Cameron ends his turn and during the End Phase, "Neutron" allows Cameron to add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. Shy believes she will be seeing plenty of that Tuner monster during their duel, earning a chuckle from Cameron. Shy draws and activates “Summoner’s Art” to add a Level 5+ Normal monster to her hand from her Deck and she chooses “Frostosaurus” . She subsequently sacrifices "Snow Dragon" to Tribute Summon "Frostosaurus" it. Shy enters her Battle Phase and draws first blood of the duel by having her frozen dinosaur destroy Cameron's machine. Featured Duels Marlon Grealish vs. Daniel Herrera Turn 1: Marlon Marlon sets a monster and activates Continuous Spell: “Poison Fangs”. Now, each time Daniel takes battle damage from a Beast monster, he takes an additional 500 damage. Marlon sets one card. Turn 2: Danny Danny Normal Summons "Twin-Sword Marauder" (1600/1000) and equips it with “Ballista of Rampart Smashing” increasing its ATK by 1500 during damage calculation if it attacks a facedown Defense Position monster. "Marauder" temporarily gains 1500 ATK (“Marauder”: 1600 > 3100/1000) as it attacks and destroys Marlon’s set monster, revealed to be "Des Koala” (1100/1800). “Marauder’s” effect forces Marlon to take piercing damage (Maron 4000 > 2700). “Des Koala’s” effect activates when flipped face-up, inflicting 400 damage to Daniel for each card in his hand. Daniel has 4 cards in his hand (Daniel 4000 > 2400). Marlon activates “Animal Trail” to add another Beast monster to his hand from his Deck, selecting “Big Koala”. "Marauder’s" second effect activates, allowing it to make a second attack if it attacked a Defense Position monster, and "Marauder" attacks directly (Marlon 2700 > 1100). Daniel sets two cards. Turn 3: Marlon Marlon activates “Polymerization” discarding “Big Koala” and “Des Kangaroo” to Fusion Summon “Master of Oz” (4200/3700) in Attack Position. “Master of Oz” attacks and destroys “Marauder”; Daniel activates “Ground Capture” to halve the Battle Damage (Daniel 2400 > 1100). Daniel then draws one card because he still took at least 1000 damage. “Poison Fangs” activates to inflict 500 damage to Danny (Daniel 1100 > 600). Marlon sets one card. During the End Phase, Daniel activates “Dust Tornado” to destroy Marlon’s set Spell/Trap. Turn 4: Danny Danny activates "Reinforcements of the Army" to add "D.D. Warrior Lady" (1500/1600) to his hand from his Deck. Daniel subsequently Normal Summons it. He activates “Riryoku” to halve “Master of Oz’s” ATK then increase “Warrior Lady's” ATK by the same amount (“Master of Oz”: 4200 > 2100/3700; “Warrior Lady”: 1500 > 3600/1500). “D.D. Warrior Lady” attacks and destroys “Master of Oz” (Marlon 1100 > 0). Danny wins. Cameron Tribble vs. Shy Anderson Turn 1: Shy Shy sets a monster. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron sets one card and Normal Summons "Genex Neutron" (1800/1200). "Neutron" destroys Shy's set monster: "Mother Grizzly" (1400/1000), who allows Shy to Special Summon "Snow Dragon" (1400/900) from her Deck in Attack Position. During the End Phase, "Neutron" allows Cameron to add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. Turn 3: Shy Shy activates “Summoner’s Art” to add “Frostosaurus” to her hand from her Deck. She sacrifices "Snow Dragon" to Normal Summon "Frostosaurus" (2600/1700) and has it destroy "Genex Neutron" (Cameron 4000 > 3200). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Shy's Duels Category:Marlon's Duels